Letters of the Moon
by racooncity
Summary: “If you were to go somewhere, I’ll be waiting for you. Always, Kyou-nii, always.” “…I promise that I’ll be with you forever, Tsu-chan.” 1827, AU. Yaoi.


Title: The Letters of the Moon

Pairing: 1827

Tribute to: Hibari Kyouya, for his birthday! 5 releases for the 5th day of the 5th month of the year.

**Warning**: Yaoi (boyxboy love). Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you.

* * *

**== 13 Years ago ==**

_**O moon…**_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi is the heir of the Vongola mafia family. He was born as a child with a weak heart and a bad immune system. Being the only child that will continue the mafia family, he had to bear the disappointment from various people. His parents love him the way he is, but rumors can't be avoided. He grew without any friend to support him; his days were filled with teachings of how to be a good mafia boss, rumors behind his back, and the fact that he's useless. He understood completely, that he will have to be a mafia boss, whether he likes it or not._

_**Shining in the night,**_

_Hibari Kyouya is the heir of a new mafia family, the Nuvola famiglia. He was a strong boy, with determined decisions and unmistakably kind intentions to help others. His true intentions were never told to anybody, as he was often misunderstood. But of course, his parents knew him the best. He wanted to be a mafia boss, to rule the mafias in the whole world – to stop them from their bad actions._

_**O moon…**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_When Hibari escaped from his parents' tight grip on him – they were visiting the Vongola headquarters for some reason– and accidentally fell on the bushes, into Tsuna's opened window._

_And that was how they met._

_Starting from that day, Hibari sneaked into Tsuna's room every night, to chat with him, to comfort him, to accompany him through the lonely nights. Even though it's raining, Hibari came, nonetheless. They both agreed that Hibari can call Tsuna "Tsu-chan", and Tsuna can call Hibari "Kyou-nii", due to the fact that Hibari is 2 years older than Tsuna._

_**O moon…**_

_**Silvery and bright,**_

_**Come again tomorrow night…**_

_Once, Hibari hugged him awkwardly, trying to soothe Tsuna's overflowing tears of joy. The raven haired boy said that he can be Tsuna's friend, touching the brunette so deeply that tears started to fall from those adorable, chocolate eyes. Even though Hibari looked cold from outside, his hug was noticeably warm._

_**Come again tomorrow night…**_

_But the day just had to come, the day when they had to be separated.

* * *

_

_**Night time will soon be done…**_

_Hibari was sad that night, because he knew that he will never see the his Tsu-chan ever again._

_**Bringing the morning sun…**_

"_Kyou-nii?" Tsuna's innocent chocolate eyes stared up at Hibari. "Is there something wrong?"_

_**Where will you go?**_

_Hibari didn't reply for a moment._

_**What will you do?**_

"_No, there isn't." Hibari grinned, trying to assure the little brunette as best as he could. Unbeknownst to him, Tsuna wasn't one to be lied to so easily. Thank God for the hyper intuition, inherited from the little one's mafia bloodline._

"_I see…" Tsuna decided to play along. "Oh well. I have something for you, Kyou-nii!" Tsuna suddenly hopped down the bed, his face bright – a contrast to the moon-lit room, approaching the desk nearby the bed. He took out a carved wooden box, and went back to the bed._

"_What is it?" the older of the two asked out of curiosity. "Shh, this is a secret, okay? Don't tell anybody about this," Tsuna put his index finger on his mouth cutely. Hibari nodded mutely, wondering in curiosity. The brunette opened the wooden box, taking out a pair of necklaces with diamond-shaped pendants. The pendants had Vongola emblems on them. If they were to be put even a meter apart, they will attract, just like magnets._

"_My father and my mother said that this necklace is for someone I enjoy my time with; someone who accepts me the way I am. There's only a pair in the whole world. They said that if we were to hold onto this pair, we will never be apart. Our bodies may be apart, but our souls won't." Tsuna smiled. Hibari frowned._

"_Why are you telling me this?" he asked. _

"_Because I want you to hold this," Tsuna took one of the necklaces and gave it to Hibari's hands. When Hibari looked like he was going to decline the offer, "Please, Kyou-nii?" Tsuna pleaded. Unable to say no, Hibari just nodded._

"_If you were to go somewhere, I'll be waiting for you. Always, Kyou-nii, always."_

"…_I promise that I'll be with you forever, Tsu-chan." Hibari lied again, closing his eyes. He touched his forehead with Tsuna's, as the brunette smiled. A silent trail of tear fell on his face._

_**While you are gone,**_

_From that day on, Tsuna never saw Hibari, not even a strand of his hair._

_**I'll wait for you…

* * *

**_

**Present Time ==**

It's a beautiful morning – the sky is ocean blue, the birds are chirping, and the calm wind is soothing. Tsuna walked down the streets as he sighed. 13 years has passed, and he hadn't heard anything about his 'Kyou-nii'.

Why does he have to remember his childhood now? He's going to have a meeting with an ally to discuss about Millefiore today, and he has no time to re-think about stuffs that has passed! He even tried to believe that his 'Kyou-nii' was only his hallucination. _Tried._

_**O moon…**_

The missing necklace of the pair is very clear evidence that all of them weren't a simple hallucination.

But where did 'Kyou-nii' go?

Thoughts were running around his head when suddenly he felt dizzy and his head started to throb.

'_What the– not now!' _Tsuna thought, bringing his arms up and closes his eyes in reflex. He tried to reach something nearby to grip, but failed to do so. The brunette felt his consciousness slipping away, and as he started to fell down, someone hugged him to prevent him from falling. The feeling… was really familiar. It was warm…and _nostalgic_. As if Tsuna had felt that long, long time ago.

_**Shining in the night,**_

"A-ah, sorry-" the young Vongola boss apologized, embarrassed. His headache dulled a bit, and he used the opportunity to slip away from the crowd. He caught only a glimpse of his savior. It was a black haired man of grayish blue eyes, with a glint by the sun near the base of the man's neck –a necklace?–. The man's features are really familiar…it was as if he knew the man. His headache came back with full force, and his heart was as if it's thudding against his ribs.

Somehow, Tsuna managed to get back to the mansion safely. His guardians almost got heart attack seeing his weakened state. They quickly brought him inside and get him treated.

Few hours later, the Vongola guardians had to attend the important meeting Tsuna remembered that morning.

_**O moon…**_

'_Nuvola…is the Italian for Cloud, right? Unbound by anything… heh, that must be convenient.' _Tsuna thought to himself. He never liked the mafia. When he met 'Kyou-nii' and heard about the mafia from the other's mouth, his hatred started to dissipate….only to be back again. He didn't want to blame anyone about 'Kyou-nii's disappearance… instead, he blamed himself.

_**Are you listening?**_

'_It's my fault to be so…dependent like that.' _Tsuna thought sadly as he stopped in front of the door. Behind the door, he had to act like a real mafia boss, tough and invincible. Tsuna took a deep breathe, straighten his back, and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen–" Tsuna started when his gaze fell upon the man he met that morning. The same black hair and the same slanted cobalt blue eyes. A coincidence, maybe? "I welcome you to the Vongola Headquarters." Tsuna closed his eyes and focused himself.

The meeting went smoothly. They discussed about the Millefiore family, a new family that rose from nowhere in Italy, who attacked many of Vongola's considerable allies rapidly. Due to the fact that it was late, the Vongola and the Nuvola family agreed to hold a meeting every 2 days, to see the development of their plan.

The men from Nuvola family were shown the guest rooms, and the Guardians went back to their respective rooms. Not until they all see Tsuna locking the room.

"I'm fine, really," Tsuna assured for the nth time.

"No! Let me stay here with you, Tenth!" the silver haired man said, his arms held back by a certain Rain Guardian.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. I think it's best to let Tsuna get some rest," Yamamoto laughed cheerily. "If anything goes wrong, I'm sure he'll call,"

"I AGREE TO THE EXTREME!" the Sun Guardian cheered.

"I have to agree, too. Tsuna needs his rest, idiot." Lambo sighed. It's been 10 years since they all met in high school, and nothing has changed since then.

"…che. Fine. Don't forget to push the call button anytime you feel something wrong, Tenth!" Gokudera reminded the boss of the red button nearby the bed, shouting as he was dragged by his friends down the hall. Tsuna just sweatdropped as he waved goodbye.

_**O moon…**_

The young Vongola went in and let the door closed with a soft click. He turned around to find for the switch, turning the lights on. After taking a shower and changed into his PJs, he went to the desk nearby his bed.

_**Silvery and bright,**_

He took out the pills he is supposed to drink and gulped them down in one shot with water. Then he saw the wooden box, lit by the soft moonlight. He gently stroked the box, opening it to reveal a necklace.

_**Come again tomorrow night…**_

"I hope I can find your pair," Tsuna smiled softly. He closed the box and turned around to sleep. The man that saved him earlier that day –known as Hibari Kyouya now– truly captures his attention. There's just…_something _attracting him. The cold aura that man gave off…was similar to _someone._

'_Hibari Kyouya, the boss of the Nuvola family...he was really cold, but warm. Just like Kyou-nii….wait. Kyou…no, it can't be.' _Tsuna shook his head as he fell to an infinite darkness, known as a dreamless sleep.

_**Come again tomorrow night…

* * *

**_

The next day, Tsuna didn't go out of the mansion at all. He decided to let his weak body rest for a bit, and trained himself in the underground base instead. He knew that his shooting skills sucked –not that they always miss; they're just… inaccurate– for Vongola's sake. Practicing in the shooting range won't be so bad, right?

After putting on some extra equipment, Tsuna got into his position, and tried to locate the target. After a few of unsuccessful shots, he sighed.

"You have to get your head down," a deep voice called from behind.

"H-huh?" startled, Tsuna almost dropped the gun, just to catch it in time. "H-Hibari-san?" he asked quietly. Hibari only nodded in response. Both of them found out that each other are Japanese, so they decided to go with the tradition – calling each other with the respect.

"You're not too good in shooting, aren't you?" the older of the two suddenly asked. "Uh, yeah," Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "I just can't seem to get the target shot," the brunette sighed. "It's not that hard, you know." Hibari hold Tsuna's hand, and positioned them to shoot. "Try to concentrate," the smooth voice calmed Tsuna down. Hibari _is _warm.

A shot was heard throughout the range (due to the fact that they're alone), and a hole was formed on the target's head.

"Wow! That's the first time I got a headshot!" Tsuna smiled happily. "Thank you, Hibari-san! You're a great teacher!"

"No, it's just my father." The black haired man replied simply.

"E-eh?" Tsuna stuttered. "My father used to teach me like that," Hibari explained. "I-I see…"

Silence passed through them.

"Well then, if there's nothing more-" "Wait, Hibari-san!" Tsuna cut him off. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I was walking around, that's all." He said calmly. "Around the _underground _base?" Tsuna asked again. Hibari was caught off guard. They fought in a glare battle.

"….fine." the older man gave in. "I was walking around, I remembered that my father used to use this room," he said, turning his back on Tsuna as he walked away.

"You've been here before?" Tsuna asked again. '_Kyou-nii…?'_

There was no reply from Hibari while he left Tsuna alone in the room.

* * *

It was a gloomy day. Rain has been pouring down all morning, and it hasn't stopped until now. The skies were dark and thunders shook the city.

The meeting was halfway through when suddenly the glasses broke as the thunderous noise continued.

"WHAT THE- PROTECT TENTH!" Gokudera shouted, and all of the Guardians are all around Tsuna in matter of seconds.

Suddenly Tsuna's head started to throb and his heart started to beat rapidly. Something caught in his throat, and he started to cough roughly. His eyes started to fade, when he saw one of the strangers aimed at Hibari.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna jumped out, his arms spread wide in front of Hibari. Cobalt eyes widened as a shot was heard throughout the room.

"TSUNA!"

* * *

_**Daylight is coming soon,**_

Three knocks were heard on the door.

"Come in," Tsuna answered from the bed. The moonlight lighten the room through the opened curtains.

_**Where will you go, O moon?**_

"…I heard that you didn't let anyone come in except me." Hibari closed the door with a click after he went inside. He approached the bed.

"I just…wanted some peace, I guess," Tsuna shrugged. "I hope you won't mind," the brunette smiled as he patted the space beside him. Hibari sat down on the comfortable bed.

_**Over a cloud?**_

"…Sorry." The older man muttered so low that Tsuna almost didn't hear it. "P-pardon me?" Tsuna asked, his chocolate eyes staring up to the icy blue eyes.

"I said I'm sorry," Hibari played with Tsuna's hair. '_So soft…just like years ago,' _Hibari thought, a small smile on his lips.

"For what? For leaving me?" the brunette asked again. "Huh?" the older man was taken aback.

_**Under a hill?**_

"Please, don't act anymore. I know you know what I'm talking about," Tsuna's eyes glinted with sadness as he gripped Hibari's shirt. When Hibari didn't respond, Tsuna cupped his palm on Hibari's cheek, slipping down to the older man's neck to touch a certain necklace...the necklace he gave 13 years ago.

"…I've missed you, you know...Kyou-nii."

_**See you tomorrow night, I will.

* * *

**_

"…How did you know?" Hibari asked, filling his lungs with the younger's scent. They were embracing, enjoying each other's presence, sharing each other's warmth. They haven't been united for 13 years, after all.

"I simply gathered all the pieces," Tsuna smiled. Then his face turned serious. "Why did you stop coming to my room?" he asked.

"…there was a war." Hibari started. "It was a mafia group, just like Millefiore… The situation was too dangerous for me to go to your room; it might lead them to discover your room. And I can't do that... I will never, _ever_ put you in risk, Tsunayoshi." His eyes softened. Tsuna was speechless. He didn't even know that there was a war 13 years ago!

"But I didn't-" "You didn't know, because all of them decided that you shouldn't bear more stress on your shoulder," Hibari smiled a little, knowing what Tsuna would say.

"I see…" Tsuna trailed off, as he slipped off of Hibari's hug and walked toward a wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"I've waited for you, Kyou-nii, all these years," Tsuna smiled as tears started to leak from his eyes. He opened the wardrobe, and a flood of an uncountable amount of colorful paper birds fell to the floor.

"What-" "My grandmother used to tell me, that making a thousand of paper birds will grant your wish," Tsuna smiled at the memory, closing his eyes to recall the sweet times.

-_Flashback-_

"_Now, now, Tsuna, please, don't cry anymore." Tsuna's grandma stroked the brunette's head as she hugged the little boy tightly. Tsuna has been crying for days now, because his 'Kyou-nii' never showed up again._

_When Tsuna didn't stop crying, his grandma sighed. "Well, then, Tsuna, I have something to tell you. But you have to stop crying." The aged lady smiled gently. True enough, Tsuna stopped crying. "What is it?" he asked cutely._

"_There's a belief that if you make a thousand of paper birds, they will grant you your wish," she smiled. Hope sparked within Tsuna's eyes, and since that day, he passed any of his free time to make paper birds, waiting for his 'Kyou-nii' to show up, just like the old days._

_-Flashback-_

"Years passed, and honestly, I never counted them. They might've reached more than hundreds of thousands." Tsuna crouched, taking one of the paper birds on his hand, "They're the symbol, that I've been waiting for you, just like my promise," a warm smile was on his face, the same exact smile he had 13 years ago. Hibari took long strides and within minutes, Tsuna is in his reach. He quickly pulled Tsuna in a tight, longing hug.

"I'm back…" Hibari muttered, and Tsuna felt something wet dripped on his shoulder. "I know…welcome back, Kyou-nii. I love you," he tugged at the older man's shirt.

"I love you too."

* * *

== **10 years later ==**

It all started when Tsuna's health started to deteriorate. His coughs were horrible; it was really rough and loud. Sometimes, Tsuna would find blood spots on his hand, because of the coughs. His body was weaker, too – his body couldn't manage to do anything hard anymore, only paper works. He may collapse any time, too, and all of these adds up to Hibari's worries.

"You're really sure that you're okay, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked, totally worried about his lover. Heck, they're even married now. Same sex marriage was legalized a few years ago. He cupped the younger male's pale cheek, not wanting to be apart, especially in times like this.

"I am, Kyouya, believe me-" his words were cut short as he started to have another fit of coughs again. "Then that decides it. I'm not going." Hibari stood up from his seat beside Tsuna's bed to tell his subordinates, that he won't go to the meeting.

"No, you really should go. I'll be just fine," Tsuna caught Hibari's wrist, trying to assure him. "It's really important for the whole family. Really." He smile weakly.

"Do you really want me to go _that _bad?" Hibari's eyes saddened. "NO!" Tsuna quickly rejected the idea. He will never, _ever _do that! "Of course not! I really, _really _love you; believe me. But… the family goes first," he reasoned. "I know that…I can't be selfish. No matter how much I love you," Tsuna brought the older man's hand to his cheeks, and he leaned to the touch.

Hibari fell silent.

"…fine. I'll go. But I'll come back quickly. Wait for me, okay?" Hibari asked, barely had any time left before he have to go to the meeting. His underlings have started to call him.

His question was only answered by a glimpse of Tsuna's sad smile.

* * *

Hibari was in the middle of a meeting when his cell phone suddenly vibrated. He excused himself out, and answered the phone.

The men in the meeting room heard a _very _loud shout, and Hibari never went back into the room.

* * *

The raven haired man opened the door quickly; he had rushed from literally half the world to go back to the Headquarters.

"I-is it true…that he's…?" Hibari asked to Reborn, Tsuna's ex-tutor, as he was unable to say the words. Hibari Kyouya never stutters, let alone speechless. "His… his heart couldn't take it anymore." Reborn averted his gaze from the distressed man, the shadow of his fedora covered his eyes. "The body was put into a coffin, in the forest nearby," he added.

"Tsuna wanted me to give you this," Reborn said, giving him a white envelope. Hibari thanked him, and went straight into his room. _Their _room.

As soon as Hibari locked the door, he went to sit on his usual spot –the spot where he used to accompany the brunette every single day–, and cries, together with wails, were heard throughout the night.

* * *

In the morning, the raven haired man saw the envelope Reborn gave him. '_To Hibari' _the writing says on the white, innocent piece of envelope. It was Tsuna's style of writing, with dark spots, the remnants of tears here and there.

_Dear my beloved,_

_If you're reading this, then I may be already gone. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I've waited for you; waiting for the day where you'll finally return to my side. I knew that my life won't be long enough to wait for you to return, so I wrote this letter to you, my love. To write the words I won't be able to say anymore to you._

_I'm sorry that I can't fulfill my promise to you, to stay by your side for ever, until the end of time. I just wanted you to know that I feel so, _so_ blessed to know somebody as kind hearted and loving as you are. I've never been so grateful like this before. You never admitted it, but if someone asks me what good things you have done, I can go on forever. Even though I'm useless to you, you still loved me, and it was the best thing I can ever thank for in my life._

_You were the one who taught me that I'm not useless; that I was born with a meaning. And you proved it to me. I'm really thankful to you – I have no idea how am I able to repay you back._

_Please, _please_ don't be sad. Keep in mind that I love you for all eternity, even after my lifetime has reached its other end. I will always watch over all of you, so please control yourselves. I trust you._

_Whenever you miss me, just remember about our happy memories together. Remember the time when I was waiting by the window, looking out to the rain? Honestly, I was thinking of you. Then suddenly, a stone clacked against the window. I opened it and looked down, just to see you, all drenched because of the pouring rain, with a beautiful white bouquet on your hand._

_I think I wrote too much "I love you" in this letter, but I really meant it. I wished to the stars in the sky, to God in heaven, to the paper birds I've made – hoping that I would be able to meet you again, in whatever form, time, and place._

_I love you, Kyouya, I really do._

_Love,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

_

END.

**-- Omake --**

Tsuna totally didn't expect this.

He was hit by the Ten Years Later Bazooka – now, that's normal.

But showing up in a _coffin_, is _not _normal. He knew, for a long time, that he's sickly and weak, but a _coffin?_

When he opened the upper side, he saw a white envelope beside him. '_To Tsunayoshi' _he read, and deciding that it's for him, so he has a right to know. A necklace fell unto his lap as he opened the letter.

_To Tsunayoshi,_

_Rather than having you in mind 24/7, I decided to write this letter. The first and the last letter I would ever write to you, I suppose._

_When I met you for the first time, all I see was a delicate boy with a weak body. Even though you didn't know, I've always kept an eye on you._

_Ten years passed, and you've grown amusingly beautiful. It was truly a sight._

_I remember those days when I see your subordinates coming into your office, giving you more reports. You were working on mountains of paperwork, but, despite the fact that you're clearly tired, you still smiled, nonetheless. You always amaze me with that._

_Now that you're gone, I realized how important you are for me. Not only as the boss of an infamous mafia family, but as __who you really are. _

_Your angelic smile lightens up the filthy world, your patience calms the raging storm, your powers made the whole world bow down before you- and your heart is the most gorgeous and the kindest of all. Yet, it was the same, exact same heart that drew you away from me._

_I'll try my best to do what you asked me – to watch over those people you hold dear. _

_With this, I shall seal away all of my feelings to you. If fate likes it, I also wish from my deepest heart that we can meet again, in any form. _

_I love you, Tsunayoshi._

_Your lover,_

_Hibari Kyouya_

There were some dark spots in the letter; it was as if…the person who wrote this letter was crying when he wrote it. Some points even have spots that looked like…like the person was vibrating…of the intense grief he had to bear.

And really, the name of the one who wrote the letter – it made Tsuna's feelings mixed up, just like a crazy mixture of things.

* * *

===========REAL END.

A/N: FINALLY DONE. OH MY GAWD. 5 HOURS.

2 songs that inspired me and Black134:

- Hyakunen-go by Shibasaki Kou

- So Close by Jon Laughlin

And 1 song that has a part of it that makes me add it to the song (y'know, the "O moon, O moon~~ hehe. The only part... is "I'll wait for you") :

The Moon by Andy Beck

NONE OF THE SONGS WERE, ARE, AND WILL BE MINE.

The letters were supposed to be for Art class, but of course, the teacher forgot to take it. INSTEAD, we wrote a this. -.- kind of weird, eih? We were listening to Hyakunen-go, which is how the letters were born.

So Close…I had to say that was unexpected. I just _love _that song, and it keeps playing around my head…until I get those ideas.

The base of Tsuna waiting Hibari was Black134's…and the history was all from me. Heck, I hope I got it right. I rushed this like NO TOMORROW O.O I hope it's okay.

Please let me know what you think! XD haha.

UPDATED : 12 MAY 2010

I did some edits here and there! XD please re-read before you read the sequel (which will come…SOMETIME in the future. I promise!)


End file.
